


Made Your Favourite

by JennLaFleur



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLaFleur/pseuds/JennLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day. Syed is only after one thing, but Christian wants to tease him for a littttle bit longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story completed 30/10/11.

Christian heard the rattle of keys outside the door and grinned. Standing in front of the oven to watch the chicken, he felt the all too familiar urge to dash across the room and pull Syed into a hug before he'd even come through the threshold. He hadn't seen Syed – well, felt him – since this morning, when, in a sleepy stupor, he'd felt Syed's lips on his, kissing him goodbye as he left for work. It seemed like ages ago – Syed had been at the salon all day, and was only coming home now, in time for dinner.

Hearing him now pushing the door open, Christian made to walk over to him casually and give him a hug, ending in a chaste peck on the lips.

"Evening." He grinned at him before returning to the kitchen area, hearing Syed follow behind him.

"Something smells nice..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around Christian's waist and pressing his nose in between his shoulder blades, inhaling the warm fabric. "I missed you today."

Christian moved one hand over to rest upon Syed's, which were clasped in front of Christian's stomach, gently stroking them with his thumb, while stirring the wooden spoon in the pot on top of the stove with his other hand.

"I missed you too, my love...I'm making your favourite. Hope you're hungry!"

"I am, but...can't we save it for later? I've missed you," Syed said in a low voice, tightening his arms to pull himself even closer to the body he was wrapped around. Christian couldn't help but notice Syed's hardness rubbing up against him as he let the weight of his words sink in.

Of course Christian knew what Syed was insinuating. Hell, he'd missed him too - it had been a long day. But he wanted to tease for just a little bit longer. He wanted to keep Syed waiting until he couldn't contain himself anymore. And if anything turned Christian on, it was an impatient, passionate and dominant Syed.

He continued to stir at the pot in front of him, trying to stifle a grin.

"Babe, I'm starving. After dinner, eh? It took me ages to get this right!" he told Syed, turning his head round to wink at him. Syed pouted half-jokingly, but nodded, giving Christian a small smile and leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek before retreating to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Christian felt a tiny bit guilty for denying Syed the release he clearly needed after what was probably a pretty stressful day at work...but he knew it'd be worth the wait.

Syed sank down onto the bed to remove his shoes, thoughts automatically drifting to what was going to happen after dinner. Could he wait that long? Of course, he wasn't insatiable. Still, clearly Christian was teasing him, thinking he'd be first to crack.

Well, if that's how you're gonna play it, Christian, he thought as he hung up his masseur jacket in the wardrobe, then the game is on.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian watched, mesmerised, as Syed savoured the chicken in his mouth, chewing slowly, eyes closed. For some reason Christian always found the sight of Syed eating oddly soothing. Perhaps it was the domesticity of it, the normality that represented a routine, one that they had together. Whatever reason, it also happened to look damn sexy.

"Mmm, this is good." Syed offered, opening his eyes to smile at him.

"Of course it bloody is, I made it."

Syed rolled his eyes at the man sitting adjacent to him at the table.

"Exactly. Could have been a disaster... I'm joking!" Syed laughed upon seeing Christian's shocked face.

"Better be," Christian muttered.

"Of course." Syed nudged Christian with his foot under the table playfully. Instantly Christian's breath hitched involuntarily. It didn't go unnoticed by Syed, who saw an opportunity to make Christian uncomfortable, and hopefully forget his insistence on finishing dinner first.

As Christian resumed eating, Syed smiled innocently at him, while slowly dragging his foot up Christian's calf, watching carefully for Christian's reaction. And react he did; his fork freezing halfway to his mouth and eyes widening.

"Syed..."

"What?" Syed said sweetly, moving up even higher. He could almost hear Christian's breath quicken as he struggled to retain composure.

"Stop it..."

With a sigh he dropped his foot, eyes lowering to the plate in front of him.

"Not fair," he mumbled petulantly.

Christian knew he was getting impatient. The thought of Syed thinking of nothing but sex made Christian chuckle internally at the irony. Wasn't it him who usually couldn't get enough? A long mundane day at work must do that to you. His poor, beautiful, sex starved boy. He shot him a gentle smile.

"Life's not fair, babe."

When Syed didn't look up, he reached over and gently lifted his chin up with his hand.

"All in good time, yeah? I daresay we'll need the energy, don't you think?" he joked, pleased when he saw Syed's eyes brighten and one corner of his mouth lifting up coyly. He dropped his hand, winking as he did so, and they resumed eating in a comfortable silence.

When Syed was finished, he started to move his chair back to stand up, but Christian reached over and placed a hand on his to stop him.

"Let me," he insisted, standing up to take the two plates over to the kitchen. "You wait there while I bring the dessert."

"Dessert?" Syed raised an eyebrow. He really was trying to torture him.

Christian bent forward, dropping his lips to Syed's ear.

"You'll love it," he whispered, causing Syed to give an involuntary shiver.

Leaning back with a grin, he turned to the kitchen area, his back to Syed, who was trying to catch a glimpse of what he was up to.

"Et voilà!" Christian exclaimed, presenting the dessert with a flourish.

Syed glanced from Christian to the large plastic tub sat on the table in front of him, two spoons embedded clumsily into the chocolate ice cream it contained.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian giggled as they dived for the ice cream at the same time, spoons clinking together in a battle to obtain a sizable chunk each.

"Ha! I win," Christian exclaimed, holding the ice cream laden spoon aloft in triumph.

Syed rolled his eyes as he took the opportunity to get a decent spoonful for himself. He stole a glance at Christian before raising the spoon to his lips...then took a longer one. Christian was relishing the taste, it appeared – he still had the spoon in his mouth, eyes shut as he slowly pulled it out. Syed was mesmerised by the sight. He wasn't quick enough to look away, though, when Christian opened his eyes again; instead, they locked with his as he started to lick the spoon, cleaning all traces of the ice cream with his tongue. Syed wasn't sure whether to be amused at the deliberately cliché action, or feel turned on by it. The stirring in his trousers seemed to answer that question for him.

Christian grinned at him, jabbing the air with his spoon in the direction of the ice cream tub.

"Aren't you hungry?" he teased.

"I'm ravenous."

Syed stood up abruptly, startling Christian with the sudden movement. He took longer to walk around the table, stopping directly over Christian, who looked up at him in confusion. Syed smiled down at him and gestured at his lap.

"Can I...?"

"Since when did you ever ask?" Christian mocked, grabbing Syed's hands to pull him down. Syed shuffled awkwardly for a few seconds before settling, legs straddling Christian's and hands linked around his neck.

"I was just being polite...I would have sat down anyway," Syed grinned.

"And like I would have stopped you!" Christian reached his arms around Syed's waist, resting them on the small of his back gently.

"So, you said you were ravenous?"

Syed simply nodded, regarding Christian with lust-filled eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Christian, but he saw just one more opportunity to tease. He unlinked his hands from Syed's waist and picked up the spoon he'd abandoned on the table, reaching around to lift a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream and bringing it back round to bring it to Syed's lips.

"Come on, open up!"

"You are kidding me, right?" Syed feigned incredulity, but gave a lopsided smile before accepting the cold dessert, feeling goosebumps on his skin as it hit the back of his throat. He hadn't even had a chance to open his eyes again when he felt the spoon leaving his lips and being replaced with Christian's, who had evidently decided he'd tortured Syed enough.

The kiss was a slow one, as Christian relished the feel of Syed's ice-cream cold lips against his, slipping his tongue in ever so slightly to taste the remnants of the chocolate flavour on Syed's. Syed released his hands from around Christian's neck and slid them up to cup his face, determined to make the kiss last that little bit longer, while Christian ran his hands through Syed's hair in a well-remembered gesture.

They eventually pulled away, Christian's eyes still closed as he savoured the lasting tingling sensations on his lips. When he opened them, the first thing he saw was a breathless Syed, lips still parted as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Syed was trying, but the intense look in Christian's eyes at that moment was making it difficult...

Before he could say anything, Christian had him on his feet, hands gripping his shoulders as he was pushed backwards. Their lips connected once more at they reached the threshold of the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Syed felt himself being thrown back onto the bed as Christian quickly followed, pushing his body flush against Syed's as he kissed him fiercely. Syed pressed his hands against his back, trying to push him even closer, running his palms down to his arse and back up again, grabbing at Christian's hair. No contact for nearly an entire day had made him almost desperate...and Christian's teasing had certainly not helped matters. His hands moved down to lift Christian's shirt over his head, while Christian did the same with Syed's. The skin-on-skin contact made Syed sigh with contentment as he pulled Christian's face back towards his.

Getting lost in the feel of Christian's mouth against his, and the sensation that came with Christian's weight on top of him, his eyes flew open in surprise when they suddenly disappeared. Christian was getting off the bed, winking at him knowingly. He cannot be serious! With a growl of protest, Syed reached out from where he was lying and tried to pull Christian back on top of him.

Chuckling, Christian wriggled out of his grasp. God, he could watch a frustrated Syed all day, if it wasn't for the fact that he was eager for release as well.

"I'll be back in just a second...close your eyes." He whispered in Syed's ear, before grinning and retreating to the livingroom.

With a sigh, Syed closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Whatever Christian was planning now had better be fucking good.

He heard Christian return, weight pressing down on the bed, but obediently kept his eyes shut. His lips parted in anticipation as he waited.

Suddenly he felt an ice cold sensation press against his stomach and he opened his eyes to see Christian straddling his legs, tub of ice cream balancing precariously beside him as he dragged a spoonful of ice cream over Syed's abdomen, smearing the chocolate flavoured substance on up over his chest. Syed hissed and arched his back as Christian dove forward to lap at the dessert, licking him clean. His fingertips pressed into Christian's scalp involuntarily as he felt his tongue circle his navel, teeth scraping over his skin, moving up to nip at his chest, making sure every inch of him was ice cream free. The mixture of hot and cold was driving Syed crazy.

"Christiaaan," he moaned, trying to pull Christian back up so he could kiss him again. But before he could succeed, he felt Christian turn away for a few seconds before quickly returning to Syed's waiting lips, opening his mouth to ease his tongue into Syed's. Syed whimpered - Christian's tongue was coated in ice cream. It was cold and chocolatey and wet and wonderful. He fought back with his own tongue, feeling around for the remains of the ice cream, revelling in the combination. He felt the corners of Christian's mouth turn upwards in a satisfied grin, and decided to move things along. He quickly moved his hands to the waistband of Christian's jogging bottoms, scrambling to pull them down as far as he could before Christian moved to assist him, kicking them onto the floor. Wasting no time, he made a grab for Syed's trousers, undoing the belt buckle and pulling them down by the belt loops, as Syed wriggled and lifted himself off the bed to make it easier.

Sufficiently removed of their clothing, Christian resumed his position on top of Syed, grinding his hips against Syed's now painfully hard cock. Syed tried to buck his hips upwards, but was effectively pinned against the mattress. He bit his lip to stop from calling out as Christian moved above him, rubbing their cocks together hard, but frustratingly slow. How long will this teasing go on for? He wanted Christian in him. Now.

"Christian."

Christian stopped his movements, holding his body inches from Syed's. Their gaze connected and they saw the lust reflecting in each other's eyes as Christian lovingly brushed Syed's hair back with his fingers.

"Yes?" he teased. But Syed had had enough of teasing.

"Christian, please. Fuck me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry Sy, I didn't quite catch that." Christian grinned, still holding himself over Syed, who growled in frustration. He lifted his hips up in an attempt to make contact, exhaling loudly when their cocks collided once more. Christian shifted his weight onto one arm to waggle a finger at Syed before pinning him down by his waist.

"You are so much fun to tease, you know that?" Christian chuckled as he watched the rapid rise and fall of Syed's chest as he struggled to regain composure.

"I must be, you've been doing it all fucking day," Syed grumbled, but the words were barely out of his mouth before Christian seized the moment to dive down and take Syed fully into his mouth. He listened with satisfaction as Syed started to whimper with pleasure, and felt him grip hold of his hair tightly, trying to make him go faster. Christian, however, wasn't having any of it, and after mere seconds, pulled back to sit on his knees as he admired the state Syed was in; flushed, frowning and fucking beautiful. Now he was starting to feel mean, but had to admit that he loved it, seeing Syed so desperate for him. He was finding it hard not to give in himself.

Before he could contemplate what to do next, Syed suddenly reached forward with one hand and wrapped it around Christian's hard on. Christian moaned at the unexpected touch as Syed began to pump his fist up and down over his cock, slow at first, but gradually quickening the pace, keeping it tightly enclosed the whole time. Christian could feel the beginnings of his orgasm build, and his entire body stiffened in anticipation. Syed sensed this and to Christian's frustration, starting slowing down again, loosening his grip and eventually pulling away completely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to continue?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

Bastard, Christian thought, breathing hard - though he had to admit he'd deserved that. But it didn't make it any less annoying – he was that close to getting his release.

He grabbed both of Syed's hands in his before he could lie down again and gave him a slow, sensuous kiss; brushing his tongue against his, swallowing his moans.

Allowing him to return to the pillow, Christian turned to the now considerably melted remains of the ice cream and swiped three fingers along the side of the tub before bringing it up to Syed's mouth. Feeling the cold moisture against his lips, Syed immediately parted them to allow Christian's fingers inside, sucking on them slowly and deliberately. His eyes never left Christian's as he licked away all traces of the ice cream. Christian felt his heart accelerate at the mere sight.

Eventually Syed released his fingers, knowing what was to come. Gripping the bedsheets under his fingers, he fought the urge to thrust upwards when he felt Christian's fingers at his opening, pressing one inside. The temptation was too much as Christian added another one, pulling out and in again, stretching and preparing him. Lifting his hips, he could barely contain his cries of pleasure as Christian's fingers found his prostate. He took the opportunity to grab Christian by the hair and pull him down for a short, wet kiss. When Christian pulled away, Syed almost protested, but resisted, even when he felt Christian's fingers leave him - he was finally going to get what he'd been after pretty much all day. Feeling the tip of Christian's cock press lightly at his entrance, he held his breath in anticipation. But that feeling of completion didn't seem to be happening. Christian waited until Syed raised his head questioningly before smiling, a wicked glint in his eye.

"I want to hear you say it again."

He reached forward and rubbed his thumb over Syed's bottom lip, biting down on his own at the sight.

"Beg me to fuck you; I wanna hear it."

Syed moaned loudly - out of frustration or lust, Christian wasn't entirely sure.

"Pleeeease, Christian," he called out plaintively, searching for Christian's hands to grip them tightly as his eyes burned intensely into Christian's.

"I want- I need you to fuck me. I've been waiting for it all day."

Finally surrendering to Syed's pleads and his own desire, he gripped his hips and drove forward, not giving either of them a chance to breathe as he quickly got into a rhythm, thrusting in and out as Syed arched his back to meet him halfway. Struggling to maintain a grip on the sheets under him, Syed reach forward with one hand and, surprisingly gently, lifted one of Christian's, intertwining them briefly before squeezing it tight as he felt himself getting closer to ecstasy. Christian could feel it too, and used his other hand to wrap around Syed's cock as he once again felt the intense feeling of pleasure build with each thrust.

"Sy, I'm close," he groaned as his thrusts became erratic in his desperation to reach the edge.

"Me too, ah, don't stop!" Syed reached down to wrap around Christian's hand which was still pumping his cock, moving it along faster.

Mere seconds later, they both came in a mixture of unintelligible sounds and heavy panting, gripping each other throughout the onslaught of intense pleasure, and ending it with a stream of short, gentle kisses. Christian pulled out of Syed to lay beside him, breathless, their fingers still entwined.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, this is a bit of a waste," Syed said, tipping the ice cream tub from side to side, watching the now melted dessert tip this way and that.

"We can freeze it again."

"Won't be the same, though."

"'Course it will. Ice cream is ice cream."

Syed rolled his eyes, too tired and content to retaliate. Passing the container back to Christian, he shuffled backwards, awkwardly lifting the duvet from under him and crawling underneath. After carefully laying the ice cream tub on the floor beside the bed, Christian followed suit, settling back onto the pillow and pulling Syed's head onto his chest.

"Sorry for all the teasing."

Syed raised his head slightly to gaze at Christian, eyebrows raised.

"You were teasing? I would never have guessed."

Christian grinned down at him, eyes twinkling with contained mirth.

"Worth it though, right?"

"Hmm..." Syed murmured in what would have sounded like a reluctant agreement, if it weren't for the slightly dazed smile on his face as he snuggled down further into Christian's chest, tightening his arms around his waist with a satisfied sigh. Christian smiled fondly as he gently ran a finger up and down Syed's back, lightly dancing over his spine, brushing over the golden skin. All was comfortably quiet until...

"Christian?"

"Mmm?"

Syed paused thoughtfully, loosening his grip on Christian's waist momentarily to drift his his hand down lower, tracing circles with his fingertips on his leg, moving teasingly closer to his inner thigh before moving back up again.

"Dinner was amazing, thank you."

Christian chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I preferred dessert myself."

Syed muffled his laugh in Christian's neck, and made a show of rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

"How cheesy." Syed manoeuvred himself up onto one elbow so he could stare down at Christian, who immediately met his gaze.

"Come on then, you old sap. I want more cheesiness. Tell me how much you loooove me," Syed joked, giving him a small poke in the ribs teasingly.

The next second, he was lying flat on his back against the sheets as Christian loomed over him, pinning him down by his wrists. Disorientated by the sudden tackle, he watched as Christian childishly poked his tongue out in victory, before turning serious, his eyes softening.

"I do. So much."

They leant towards each other for a single lazy kiss, trying to keep their lips together for as long as possible before Christian pulled back to look at Syed again, who seemed to positively glow as a result.

"And you know I love you too."

"I do," Christian replied, face splitting into another devastating grin as the mood lifted, and he rolled off Syed to settle back at his side, resuming their natural position under the covers. Suddenly shattered, Christian felt his eyes begin to close, despite trying half heartedly to keep them open. His last sensation before drifting off was the feel of Syed's lips against his, kissing him goodnight.


End file.
